


The Girl With No Name And A Goat

by supercat64



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Reader, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, memory lost, seam is a good guy, you have to read to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercat64/pseuds/supercat64
Summary: You don't remember anything, all you know is that you're lying on the ground in pain...





	The Girl With No Name And A Goat

All that she can see is black. All she remembers is that she is alive. All she feels is a pain. She knows she will probably die, even if she has no clue what life is. She then tries to open her eyes, but the eyes are not determined enough, as if they have no desire to. She then hears someone or something.

“Oh my!” A voice said in tremendous shock of the sigh of her. “I have to save them!” She then tries to speak to the voice, but she guesses her eyes are friends with her mouth. Soon her arm is being pulled by the voice, and her body follows it. The pain gets somewhat worse but she has no clue if its normal or not so she ignores it, but her eyes do not. Her eyes form a tear as the voice stops and noticed.

“Oh…” The voice said now noticing why she is. “I guess dragging is not the best idea.” The voice soon stopped and the pain was like before. The voice then puts what she assumes to be a hand on her heart and said a few weird words as the pain starts to seduce. Not all the pain is gone, not even half, but it does get better.

“I can't carry them, I'm too short.” The voice then said to there self almost angry at their size. “Wait...I can just use a spell, silly me.” Soon after the voice said even more weird words she stops feeling the ground and now they assume they're in the air. Right after a hand grabs hers again and is being pulled, but now with no pain added.

“If you can hear me, I want you to try and sleep, it won't be long but you will feel better.” She feels as she has to trust the voice that seems to be helping her, so she does try to sleep. It took only a minute, but she does fall asleep as if the voice put her under another spell.

She wakes up again, but instead of a feeling the hard ground, she feels a soft, comfy place. She then tried to open her eyes again, and the eyes listened to her for once. She now sees she is in a forest green bed, with a quilt-like texture to it. She then smells something sweet in the distance, cake! She tries to get out of the bed to get some, but she can't move, her legs won't move, and trying hurts worse than being on the ground. She then tries to even sit up, and like her legs, it fails.

“Shit.” She said not releasing she can speak.

“You're awake!” The voice she remembers comes out and she hears them coming into the room. The voice turns out to be a white goat with a green cloak, with pink horns and matching glasses . not what she expected. The goat then goes by her bedside, as if they never seen another person like her.

“I'm Rasiel!” The goat belated out. “And what's yours?” She never thought about it, a name. What would she call herself...She has no clue.

“I do not know.” She said with no emotion. Rasiel looked shocked about the reply as if she should know by now.

“You know, what people call you, or what your par-” Rasiel was about to finish their sentence when she already had a comment.

"I don't know anything.” She replied. It was silent for a few minutes, both waiting for the other to reply.

“Welp, I'm calling you Rosa, ” Rasiel said with a smile as if there was no silent break. “You are a girl right?” Rosa, sure she is a girl, but hell they had no clue if Rasiel is a boy or a girl.

“Yeah,” Rosa said with an almost sure look on her face. “And you are a girl as well?”

“Uh no…” Rasiel replied no longer smiling. 

“Sorry…” She replied knowing her mistake and hopes he forgives her. 

“It's all good, don't worry about it!” Rasiel said trying to cheer her up. “If anything I should apologize for whatever you went through.” Rosa looks at him confused and then remembers the pain she was in when she first woke up.

“From what I patched up you hit your head even if your hands tried to stop it. You broke your right wrist with the initial drop but you slightly bounced and landed on your head anyways.” He said somehow knowing more than she could. “Also for some odd reason your legs are bruised up horribly, but that's not from the fall.”

“Weird…” Rosa commented on his medical analysis.

“So you should be fine after a few days, being able to walk.” He said to Rose with his smile returning. “So are you in the mood for cake?”

“Yes please!” Rose yelled almost screaming.

“Ok! I get some for you.” Rasiel then leaps out of the side bed and now rushing to get her some cake.

The cake she ate tasted sweet, but not to sweet. It had pink frosting with a strawberry on top. She loved it, even though Rasiel had to help her get up to even eat some without choking.Soon she went to bed to get more well deserved sleep.


End file.
